Power Rangers Zeo vs Ninja Sentai Kakuranger
by dudelove85
Summary: When Rita and Lord Zedd try and overthrow the Machine Empire, they summon a Yokai from another dimension. Little did they know they would also they would also bring another team of colourful heroes along for the ride. What will happen when the Power Rangers Zeo meet the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N – **__Dialogue in italics is spoken in Japanese_

_Chapter 1_

_The Moon_

Earth's only satellite was usually quiet and peaceful. A barren lifeless rock that people gazed at when it was in the night sky. That serenity was being shattered today by a large RV bouncing across its rocky surface. Inside the mobile vehicle were a group of nasty, ruthless villains, the scourge of several galaxies throughout the universe . Well that's how they imagined themselves.

Ever since they were chased off the Moon by King Mondo and the Machine Empire, Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa were constantly plotting and scheming. They wanted their spot back as the chief tormentors of the Power Rangers. Getting back into Dark Specter's good books wouldn't hurt either. Along for the ride were Rita's brother, Rito Revolto, together with the rest of their gang, Goldar, Squatt, Baboo and Finster.

The RV suddenly lurched to the side and skidded violently to a halt. The door slammed open and Lord Zedd stomped out to inspect the vehicle. The RV had run over a rock and it had punctured a tyre. Zedd kicked the wheel in frustration but he only succeeded in hurting his own foot. As he hopped around in pain, Rita, Goldar and Rito made their way out of the RV, "This is no time to be dancing Ed", Rito called out.

"It's Zedd you moron", He roared back, "and I'm not dancing, this stupid RV has blown a tyre".

"I told you not to scrimp on our transportation Zeddy", Rita whined, "you should have taken the loan that my father offered".

"I refuse to accept anything from that over inflated wind bag", Zedd replied. He pointed at Goldar and Rito, "Make yourselves useful and help me change this tyre".

As the trio toiled away in the lunar sunshine, it gave Rita sometime to reflect on where everything had gone wrong. They had battled against the multi-coloured teens for a couple of years and they had taken several victories. Destroying two sets of power coins, the majority of their zords and very nearly the Command Center. From what she had seen from the Machine Empire, they weren't having much luck either. Maybe it was time of a change of tactics, "Hey Zeddy get over here, I've got an idea", she called out to her husband.

"What have I told you about thinking my stinging nettle", Zed replied as he approached Rita. This only got him a smack around the head.

"Less of your cheek radiator face", Rita began, "I've had a brilliant idea to defeat the rangers once and for all". A sinister grin appeared on her face, "What do you know about the Yokai?"

"The Yokai?" Zedd replied, "they're just a myth".

"Ooh ooh I know sis", Rito exclaimed, "I remember Dad telling us stories when we were younger". He moved closer to Rita and Zedd, "They're a special class of monsters know for their ability to fool and device humans. Using their strength and shapeshifting abilities, they could devastate a populated area in a matter of hours".

"I don't believe it, you've actually come in useful", Rita said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Aww shucks", Rito replied, "but from what Dad said, the Yokai don't exist in this dimension".

"That's why I'm going to open a portal to a dimension where the Yokai exist", Rita stated.

Zedd shook his head, "You don't have enough power to open a portal".

"That's why you're going to help me", she replied and grabbed hold of the Emperor of Evil. She grabbed his staff and thrust it into his hand before taking hold of her own.

"For the record I don't think this is a good idea", Rito called out with fear in his voice.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this but I agree with Rito", Goldar added.

"Oh quit your whining you big babies", Rita fired back. She crossed her staff with Lord Zedd's and began chanting in a forgeign language that sounded a lot like Japanese. Several bolts of lightning struck the sky and the ground rumbled underneath their feet. From the sky a pink bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of the villains. As the smoke cleared, Rita smiled as she caught sight of the creature they had summoned. "Oh yes those pesky teenagers won't know what him them".

_Angel Grove Park_

Angel Grove Park was the central meeting point of the citizens of the Californian city. It was usually teeming with wildlife and the sound of children playing. Today that serenity was shattered by the sounds of an ongoing battle. The sight of six spandex covered heroes battling a variety of different monsters was not an unusual sight in this town.

The Power Rangers had protected the city of Angel Grove for several years. Currently in their second incarnation as the Zeo rangers, they had battled the forces of evil with great success. The current rangers were Jason Lee Scott, the gold ranger, Katherine 'Kat' Hillard, the pink ranger, Tanya Sloan, the yellow ranger, Rocky DeSantos, the blue ranger, Adam Park, the green ranger and finally their leader Tommy Oliver, the red ranger.

Their current foes were the Machine Empire. Led by King Mondo they were a relentless and merciless force who threatened to overrun the planet. Their latest creation, Cog Changer, was an example of the Empire trying to use subterfuge over brute strength. The monster was made up largely of mechanical cogs and could take over any motorised vehicle using it's projectiles.

"Give it up Cog Changer", Tommy called out, "you're history".

"Let's not get too hasty red ranger", the monster replied and fired a string of cogs at the rangers. The weapons narrowly missed the rangers as they rolled out the way. Using their Zeo pistols, they unleashed a barrage of laser fire against Cog Changer. The robot was thrown several feet away, sliding to halt against a tree.

"Oh yeah, that's how we roll", Rocky stated as he pumped his arms in celebration.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves Rock", Tommy replied, "now let's bring them together".

The rangers called on their special weapons and prepared to fire the zeo blaster. Jason also called upon his golden power staff and aimed it towards the monster. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the ground in front of the teens, causing them to shield their eyes. When their vision had cleared, they were confronted by possibly the strangest looking creature they had ever seen. The monster was basically a giant pink blob, with no obvious legs and short stubby arms. It had a single eye and a zipper for a mouth.

"What the hell is that thing", Tanya exclaimed.

"I dunno", Kat replied, "but it sure is ugly".

"_Fear me, for I am the great Yokai Obake", _the monster called out, however, it spoke in Japanese.

"That sounds like Japanese", Jason said to the others, "why would the Machine Empire send down another monster that doesn't speak English.

The monster sighed, "Americans?" he said this time in English, "how disappointing, my dramatic introduction was wasted on you".

"Just when I thought the ranger business couldn't get any stranger", Adam chuckled. The Yokai wasn't pleased with the green rangers comment. It moved one of its stubby arms and propelled Adam in the air, sending him crashing into a tree. The green ranger struck the tree with such force he instantly demorphed.

In response Rocky went on the attack to defend his best friend. Using his power axes he tried to slice the monster but the creature was surprisingly fast considering its size. It dodged out the way of the blue rangers attacks before picking him up and threw into the same tree as Adam. Like the green ranger had done moments earlier, Rocky also demorphed on impact.

"Wow this guy's strong", Tommy stated.

"We'll try and attack in pairs", Jason began, "Kat you go with Tommy, Tanya you're with me". The two female rangers agreed and they paired off into their respective teams. Jason tried to use the power staff but the Yokai simply knocked it away. When Tanya came to his defence, Obake grabbed hold of her head and smashed her helmet against the gold ranger's. As they were trying to clear the cobwebs from their head, the Yokai took them by the arms and threw them away into the trees. The pair also demorphed on impact with the ground.

"I've had just about enough of you", Kat cried as she attacked with her zeo power disk. The Yokai recoiled from the first blow but soon recovered. It stole the disk from Kat and sliced her across the chest. It then used the shield to deflect a volley of laser fire from Tommy. The shots were reflected back onto the red ranger and he stumbled to the ground.

The Yokai tapped the disk in its arms before throwing it like a Frisbee in the direction of the red and pink rangers. It struck both of them and sent them flying away from the battle. Like their fellow teens, they too demorphed and were left writhing in agony on the ground.

"Pathetic", Obake taunted, "this in the best this Earth could offer. My fellow Yokai mentioned a team of Sentai warriors and they were much tougher than you".

Obake then turned his attention to Cog Changer who had stayed in the background during the Yokai's battle with the rangers. The robot was still on the ground until Obake picked him up by his legs, "Tell your masters that this planet belongs to the Yokai now". Obake spun the robot around by it's legs before launching it into the sky. Cog Changer flew high into the air before disappearing over the horizon. The Yokai disappeared with a flash of lightning, leaving the rangers broken in the dirt.

As the teens struggled to get to their feet, an unknown group were watching the scene unfold. The group of five, four males and a female, were dressed in loose fitting robes. They were all black, except for the female who's outfit was white. The males had a coloured scarf around their necks which were all a different colour, red, blue, yellow and black. They chatted to each other in hushed tones, all of them speaking Japanese.

"_So a Yokai has made it here as well", _the man with the red scarf stated.

"_So it appears", _the female replied, "_I thought we had sealed them all away"._

"_Should we help them, they appear to be Sentai like ourselves", _red stated.

The female shook her head, "_Not yet, we need to find out more about this universe before we reveal ourselves to them"._

The conversation was cut short by the sound of teleportation. The group watched in awe as the rangers left the scene in columns of multi-coloured light.

"_That was so cool", _blue began, "_why can't we do that?"_

"_Now that's over with can we get something to eat", _yellow added eagerly, "_I'm starving"._

The female in white responded by slapping the pair around the back of the head, "_No food until we've tracked that Yokai. Now let's head into the nearest town, maybe someone's spotted something strange"._

Yellow groaned before lining up with the others. With a quick hand gesture they disappeared in a cloud of smoke, leaving no trace that they had ever been there.

_**A/N – **__Welcome to a special team up story between the Power Rangers Zeo and Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. For those of you that are reading my Chronicles of Power series please note that this story is completely separate from those stories. This take place during the Zeo season and takes the place of the episode "A Ranger of Two Worlds" and everything that happened in canon has happened in this universe. For Kakuranger this happens after their season is over._

_I original had the idea for a PR/Sentai team up when planning the Chronicles of Power series but decided it wouldn't work in that universe I had created. Instead of scrapping the idea, I'm writing it as a short story in the cross over section. If you're reading my stuff for the first time and like what you're reading then please check out some of my other stories._


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N – **__Italics in dialogue is Japanese_

_Chapter 2_

_Angel Grove Youth Center_

It was a busy Friday afternoon at Angel Grove's hottest hang out spot. The young people of the city were looking forward a weekend away from school and were in high spirits already. Today though they were joined by five unfamiliar faces. They were Japanese in origin with ages ranging from around 15 to about 25. The usual patrons passed them by as they chatted in their native language without a second thought.

One of the group left the others and approached the bar, he was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. His eyes gazed around the area before Ernie came up to take his order, "Can I get five chocolate milkshakes please".

"Coming right up", Ernie replied, "I couldn't help but notice, are you and your friends from Japan?"

"They are", the man replied, "I'm originally from America but my students are Japanese. I'm their English language teacher and I thought they would pick up the language quicker if they were immersed in it".

"That's fantastic", Ernie replied, "I'm Ernie by the way, if you need to know anything let me know".

"Thank you, I'm Jiraiya", the man introduced himself, "there is something you can help me with. I've been hearing a lot about these Power Rangers, what do you know about them?"

"The Power Rangers, they're heroes in this city", Ernie replied, "been protecting Angel Grove for the last few years. No one knows who they are but I'm sure glad they're around".

"I see", Jiraiya replied, "do you have any pictures of these rangers?"

Ernie fished around under the counters and pulled out a few clippings, "There's been a few different versions over the years, I think this covers all of them". Jiraiya flicked through the photos and his eyes widened when he saw a picture of the Alien Rangers. He thanked Ernie for the drinks and took them back over to his table.

The rest of the group were still talking animatedly with each other. One of the group, who was wearing a yellow t-shirt with an open black vest and a pair of goggles around his neck, appeared to have stolen a menu off another one of the group. The blue clad teen in question was trying to wrestle the plastic card back off the thief.

The other two in the group were sitting opposite each other and were wearing matching red bandanas. The male in a red vest and denim shorts lent back in his chair and folded his arms in a gesture of disapproval. The other member of the group was the youngest and also the only female, _"Hey Saizou, Seikai, knock it off will you", _she barked at them. She was wearing a long red and white dress and despite being the youngest, the bickering pair took notice of her immediately.

"_Honestly we can't take you two anywhere", _the man in red scolded.

"_Pfft, you used to be fun Sasuke", _the youngster in blue sulked.

The bickering between the group hid the fact that they were a legendary team of warriors where they came from, they were the Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. The English speaking Jiraiya was Ninja Black, Seikai was Ninja Yellow, Saizou Ninja Blue and Sasuke was Ninja Red. Together they were led by Ninja White, Tsuruhime, the first female Sentai leader.

Jiraiya placed the tray of drinks on the table, "_You two arguing again?"_

"_He started it", _Saizou sulked.

Before the argument could escalate, Tsuruhime cut in front of everyone, _"So Jiraiya what did you find out"._

Ninja black produced the photos he'd taken from Ernie, _"A little bit about the Power Rangers, the owner of this place gave me a few pictures. Perhaps you can take a look Sasuke and see what you think"._

Since the defeat of the Yokai, Sasuke had spent his free time researching some of the Sentai teams that had come before them. If anyone could see if this universe had a history of Sentai warriors it was him. "_Zyuranger?", _he stated as he held up a picture of the original team, "_they were a couple of years before us". _He then saw a picture of the original ranger team but with a white ranger, "_This is a weird place, five Zyurangers but with the KibaRanger from the Dairangers"._

"_Well it's about to get weirder", _Jiraiya said as he produced another picture.

The other Kakurangers gathered around and they all gasped, "_That's us!" _Tsuruhime exclaimed.

"_What are those things underneath us?" _Saizou asked as he pointed to five humanoids with bulbous heads.

Jiraiya glanced through the article underneath the picture, trying to find out what relevance these beings were to the rangers. "_According to this they are the Power Rangers from the planet Aquitar"._

"_Wait a sec"_, Seikai began, _"our equivalents in this universe are aliens. I'm not sure if this is creepy or cool"._

"_The real question should be how are we going to get back home?" _Jiraiya asked.

"_We can't leave until that Yokai has been defeated", _Tsuruhime began, "_these power rangers don't know what they're dealing with"._

Their conversation was interrupted by an emergency announcement on the television. Everyone in the juice bar stopped to listen, Jiraiya also listened into the broadcast to see if he could get any useful information. "_What's it saying?" _Sasuke asked.

"_The Yokai's back in the park, the rangers are engaging it in battle", _he replied.

"_We need to go help them", _Tsuruhime began, _"quick let's get to the park". _Everyone jumped up from the table and began to head to the exit, however, they stopped just before they went through the door, "_Does anyone know where the park his?" _she asked.

"Hey Ernie", Jiraiya called out, "where's the park?"

"Didn't you hear, there's a monster attack there right now", the bar owner called back.

"Oh I heard", he replied, "I just want to make sure we avoid that area".

Ernie nodded, "Straight down the road for three blocks, you can't miss it. But don't go down there now will you".

Jiraiya bowed in acknowledgement and the others joined in. They quickly left the juice bar and followed Ninja Black down the street.

In Angel Grove park the six Zeo rangers were struggling against Obake. Similar to the Yokai's first appearance, Obake was man-handling the rangers with ease. The teens were a little more prepared than last time and were largely staying out of the clutches of the Yokai. Unfortunately Obake had a number of long range attacks, one of which was air manipulation. The Yokai thrush it's stubby arms towards the rangers and literally blew them away.

"He's too strong", Rocky groaned as he struggled to get his knees.

"There must be something we can do to slow him down", Jason added as he used his power staff to steady himself.

Suddenly five colourful streaks of light came out of nowhere and struck Obake in quick succession. The monster staggered around before slumping to its knees. The rangers had gotten to their feet and were looking for the source of the attack. They heard a sound behind them and quickly spun around. They were greeted by five familiar figures, at least they thought they were familiar. "Delphine, what are you guys doing here", Tommy addressed to the white ranger. The female looked puzzled, almost like she didn't understand what the red ranger had said.

The black ranger stepped forward and grabbed Tommy by the shoulder, "Don't worry we've got this", he said as he led the others towards the Yokai.

Tommy looked puzzled, "That didn't sound like one of the Aquitian rangers".

"_Yokai that's far enough", _the white ranger called out to the Yokai.

"_Ah so you must be the famous Sentai warriors that I've heard so much about", _Obake replied, "_hopefully you'll be more of a challenge than these Americans"._

"_You don't know who you're dealing with", _the red one said before he began his team's roll call, _"hiding from the people and slashing evil, Ninja Sentai Kakuranger has arrived"._

The five Kakurangers drew their swords before the white ranger stepped to the head of the formation, _"Judgement", _she called out and made a thumbs down jesture.

As the Kakurangers charged towards the Yokai, the Power Rangers stood back in confusion, "Erm why are the Aquitian Rangers here?" Adam asked.

"I dunno", Tommy replied, "in fact I don't think they are the Aquitians".

"So someone's using their powers", Kat added, "sounds like they're Japanese".

"But the one who spoke to me was American", Tommy stated, "I think". Tommy brought his communicator up to his mouth, maybe Zordon had an idea about these mystery rangers, "Zordon, Alpha do you read me".

"Ai yi yi Tommy, what's happening down there", Alpha responded.

"I'm not sure", the red ranger replied, "there's another team of rangers down here, they're using the powers of the Aquitian rangers but we don't think they're Delphine and her team".

There was no response initially as Alpha ran a quick scan of the area, "I'm not detecting any Aquitian lifesigns down there and the power signatures don't match the Aquitian rangers. In fact their powers are like nothing I've come across before".

This only served to deepen the mystery further as the Power Rangers watched the strangers in action. Unlike the Aquitians water based attacks, these rangers fought in the style of the ninja. The ranger in black had dived into the ground and after a few seconds had attacked the Yokai from underneath.

"Ok that's pretty awesome", Rocky said to the other rangers.

"_The finisher", _the white ranger called out and produced a giant white football shaped object, _"Kakuranger ball". _The rangers watched with a mixture of awe and confusion as the strangers bounced the ball between themselves before it was kicked at the Yokai. The creature was knocked to the ground but he wasn't defeated.

"_Curse you Kakuranger, I'll be back", _and the Yokai disappeared.

The rangers slowly approached the other team, they had taken out the Yokai but they still weren't sure if they were completely friendly. "You guys look like friends of ours", Tommy began, "perhaps you can explain why".

The mystery team looked amongst each other before pushing the black ranger forward. He approached the rangers and demorphed, revealing a young man of Japanese origin, "My name's Jiraiya, Ninja Black", he introduced himself. The others also demorphed as well, "We're the Kakurangers, this is Ninja Yell Seikai, Ninja Blue Saizou, Ninja Red Sasuke and finally our leader Ninja White Tsuruhime".

Seeing that the Kakurangers were on their side, Tommy instructed his team to demorph, "I'm Tommy and this is my team, Adam the green ranger, Rocky the blue ranger, Tanya the yellow ranger, Kat the pink ranger and finally Jason the gold ranger".

"_Can you get them to take us somewhere private", _Tsuruhime called over to Jiraiya.

"What did she say?" Kat asked.

"Is there somewhere we can talk privately, I'm sure we all have a lot of questions for each other", Jiraiya asked Tommy.

"How come you can speak English and the rest of your team can't", Rocky asked.

"Rocky!" the others exclaimed.

Jiraiya just smiled, "It's fine I was born and raised in America, as you may have guessed the rest of the team are from Japan. I am teaching them English, in return for them helping me with my Japanese. Isn't that right Tsuruhime", he called over to Ninja White.

Tsuruhime bowed to the rangers, "Pleased to meet you", she was able to stutter out.

Jiraiya turned back to the rangers, "So that private conference?" he asked.

"We can take you back to our base", Tommy replied, "if you take hold of one of us we'll teleport you there".

Jiraiya nodded and said something to the Kakurangers in Japanese before taking hold of Adam's arm. The others paired off and they all teleported off back to the Power Chamber.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N – **__Dialogue in italics is spoken in Japanese_

_Chapter 3_

Inside the Power Chamber, Alpha and Billy awaited the arrival of the rangers and their guests. The Chamber's sensors had picked up massive energy readings the previous day. Zordon had identified the readings as a tear in the fabric of the universe. After the rangers had fought Obake for the first time, they had assumed that only the Yokai had come through the gap. The appearance of another ranger team that wore the same uniforms as the Alien Rangers had surprised even the legendary Zordon. The only way they would get some answers was to invite their guests into the Power Chamber.

Alpha and Billy stood back against the consoles as the central room was filled with bright multi-coloured light. When the light cleared, eleven figures landed in the Power Chamber. For the rangers this was pretty standard, however, for the Kakurangers it was like nothing they had ever seen before.

They looked around in awe, taking in the technology filled chamber, _"Take a look at this", _Seikai gasped, _"how come we didn't get anything like this"._

"_I know all we got was a talking bus", _Saizou added.

"_Hey don't insult Nekomaru", _Tsuruhime scolded, _"he never let us down"._

"Problems?" Tommy asked Jiraiya.

"Just marvelling at your base", Ninja Black replied.

"Greeting everyone", Billy began, "welcome to the Power Chamber. I'm Billy the team's technical adviser and this", he moved Alpha into vision, "is Alpha 5".

"_I don't believe it", _Saizou began, "_an actual real life robot", _he walked up to Alpha and began inspecting him closely.

"_Hey I'm pleased to meet you too", _Alpha began, "_but you're overloading my sensors". _Saizou took a step back and bowed apologetically.

"Alpha I didn't know you could speak Japanese", Kat asked.

"I am fully versed in over 600 forms of communication", Alpha replied, "not just a pretty face me".

Billy stepped forward, "That does raise an interest point though, the language barrier. While I'm sure that Alpha and our friend", he indicated toward Jiraiya, "won't mind translating, it would be easier if we could all speak the same language". He reached under a console and pulled out five bracelets, similar in design to the ranger's communicators. "I've been working on these since the Aquitians left, in case we come across another team and they can't speak English".

He handed the devices out to the Kakurangers, initially they looked at them nervously but as soon as Jiraiya had clipped one on, they followed suit. "They're universal translators and they also double as teleporters, go on give them a try".

The Kakurangers pushed a button on the side of the devices and they briefly flashed red, "Did they work?" Sasuke asked.

Everyone looked stunned, "Yep they definitely work", Jiraiya replied with a smile.

"Great now that's sorted shall we get started", Tommy began. Everyone nodded in agreement, "firstly what is that pink thing, he called himself Obake".

"Obake is a Yokai, a particularly nasty one at that", Tsuruhime stated. Seeing that the rangers were a little confused she continued, "The Yokai are a class of monster that feed on chaos and confusion. They use a variety of different methods to achieve their goals".

Sasuke picked up the story, "Generations ago our ancestors were able to defeat and seal the Yokai behind the great Seal Door. Last year the door was opened..."

"By you and Saizou", Tsuruhime interrupted leading to a cry of protest from Ninja Blue.

"As I said earlier, the Yokai are renowned tricksters", Sasuke continued. "We took up the mantle of Earth's protectors from our ancestors and became the Kakurangers in the process".

"I've heard stories about the Yokai", Adam began, "in our world they're considered to be a myth"

"After fighting for nearly a year, we were able to finally seal all the Yokai away", Tsuruhime began, "or so we thought. A couple of days ago we discovered that a Yokai was still free. We tracked its location and were about to confront it when we were blinded by a flash of light. When we all came to we were in this universe and you were engaged in battle with Obake".

The rangers looked amongst themselves, still not fully convinced by the story the Kakurangers were telling them. "It's a shame that we can't see some of your battles", Tommy began, "it would have been nice to see you in action in your own universe".

"Perhaps I can help with that", Zordon's voice boomed from his energy tube, making himself owned for the first time. The Kakurangers jumped at the sight and sound of the wise old sage, however, they could sense the pure energy coming off him, "Firstly I would like to welcome our guests to the Power Chamber. I am Zordon one of the original creators of the powers behind the Power Rangers. I am sure there are many stories we would like to share, however, it might be easier to show some of our experiences on the viewing globe".

Zordon then addressed everyone on the room, "With your permission I would like to access your memories". The rangers nodded without hesitation, the Kakurangers were unsure initially until Tsuruhime nodded on their behalf. A faint glow came from Zordon's tube and a series of images started playing on the viewing globe. They began with the Power Rangers starting from Rita Repulsa's initial attack. It followed onto the introduction of the Thunderzords and the appearance of Lord Zedd. Finally the Power Ranger's montage ended with the destruction of the Thunderzords.

"I have stopped the images there", Zordon began, "what follows next will be things that both of you will find familiar".

The pictures changed to the Kakurangers universe and showed the release of the Yokai and the introduction of the team. It showed the Muteki Shogun, which the rangers recognised as the Shogun Megazord. Several of the Yokai the Sentai team had fought bore a striking resemblance to Rita and Zedd's creations. They then saw further zords which looked exactly like the Ninja Megazord, followed by the appearance of Ninjaman, known to them as Ninjor.

The scene switched to the rangers memories and the hunt for Ninjor. The Kakurangers were surprised to see that this world's version of Ninjaman was a legendary ninja master, not a rogue like in theirs. They were a little curious about the rangers colourful ninja outfits, surely they couldn't be stealthy in those things. Similar to the rangers they too noticed the similarity between the monsters the rangers fought and the Yokai, although they seemed a little more comical in this universe.

Finally the image settled on Rito Revolto, or Gashdokuro as the Kakurangers knew him. The difference between the two couldn't be any greater. One was a psychopath who would stop at nothing to further the Yokai's cause, the other was a bumbling idiot.

"Well that was enlightening", Seikai began, "I'm still not sure why our enemies looked so similar, or why our counterparts were aliens".

"Some things can never be fully explained", Zordon replied, "I have seen many things in this universe. Even one as knowledgeable as myself could never hope to find the answer to every question".

"Well it's good to know both our world's are well protected", Billy stated and the group murmured in agreement.

"So what now?" Tanya asked, "how do we get the Kakurangers back to their own universe?"

"That is a very good question", Zordon replied, "and it's one that I do not have the answer to immediately. Alpha and I will have to work on a solution, in the mean time I suggest that the two teams get to know each other a little better".

"Great idea Zordon", Tommy agreed, "and the next time Obake shows his face we'll be ready to face him", he looked directly at Tsuruhime as he said this.

"Together", Ninja White agreed as she met Tommy's gaze, "now let's go, I can't wait to try out this teleporter". The two teams pushed the appropriate button in their watches and disappeared in columns of light.

_Machine Empire Moon Palace_

The sounds of moving machine parts echoes through the halls of the moon palace, a constant drone that the robots had grown accustomed to. Every hour a new fleet of cogs were produced, usually to replace the ones the Power Rangers had destroyed. Today the moving parts were working on an existing Machine Empire creation. Cog Changer was strapped to an operating table as a couple of robotic arms whirled overhead. From a viewing area adjacent to the room, King Mondo and Klank observed their handiwork.

"Don't worry Sire", Klank began, "the modifications I'm making will make Cog Changer unbeatable".

"For your sake Klank I hope so", he replied. King Mondo had only been back in the palace for a couple of days. A few weeks ago King Mondo had been destroyed by the Power Rangers and the Zeo Ultrazord. The rebuild job had been quicker than anyone in the Empire could've hoped for. Mondo felt stronger than ever and he was ready to retake charge of his Empire.

"I've strengthened Cog Changer's outer chassis and increased his rate of fire", Klank began, "the rangers will have a hard time keeping up with him now".

King Mondo nodded, "How about that other thing we discussed?"

"Don't worry your highness, it'll be added momentarily", Klank replied.

King Mondo picked up his staff and began pacing, "I can't believe the audacity of Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd, bringing that creature into this world. They've had their chance to conquer the Earth and failed miserably". He tapped his staff rhythmically on the ground, "Now this Yokai or whatever it's called threatens to ruin all my plans".

"Then will just have to get to the rangers first won't we Sire", Klank added.

"Quiet you jumped up can opener", Mondo barked, "I know that and it's all part of my plan. But first we need to get rid of that misshapen pink blob and this is where you come in Klank".

"M-me Sire", Klank stuttered.

"Oh don't be so worried Klank", Mondo replied, "I'm not going to send you, even I know that you can't fight your way out of a paper bag". He paused to observe Cog Changer before continuing, "Once you've finished with Cog Changer I need you to take him down to Earth. At some point the rangers will surely engage that Yokai in battle", he paused, "and that's when we put our plan into action".

Klank nodded and turned back to his work, making sure that the upgrades to Cog Changer would be completed on time. King Mondo turned on his heel and left his chief footman to his work.

_**A/N – **__Bit shorter than I was planning but it felt like a natural place to stop. Just to answer a couple of reviews:_

_New Universe Returns – Thank you for your comments, currently my other series is my main focus and this is mainly a side project so I won't have time for a while to get to some of those suggestions. The next one I'd probably do is Hurricanger vs Ninja Storm_

_Hallwings – No Obake isn't so much of a perv in this story so no need for Kat and Tanya to strip to their bikinis and play on the beach to lure him out...sadly. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

_Angel Grove Park_

To get to know their new cross-dimensional friends, the male rangers had suggested they teach them one of America's national sports, football. They had found a quiet area in the park and marked out a playing area. To compensate for the fact that only Jiraiya knew anything about the sport, they would split the teams up. One side would be captained by Tommy and on his team were Adam, Saizou and Seikai. Jiraiya led the other team with Jason, Rocky and Sasuke as his team-mates.

"Alright so that's everything you need to know", Jiraiya said as he tossed a football between his hands after explaining the rules to his fellow Kakuranger.

NinjaRed looked blankly at his team-mate, "Gee you make it sound so simple".

The others laughed, "Tell you what Sasuke you can be a receiver, just run that way and try and find some open space", Jiraiya replied. He passed the football over to Jason, "Here you go Jason, you can be quarterback".

The gold ranger grabbed the ball and they lined up opposite the others. He barked out orders at the other three and then called for the play to begin. Players from both sides moved in every direction as Jason tried to find an open man. On the defensive side, Tommy decided to mark his fellow red ranger. He followed Sasuke closely as NinjaRed tried in desperation to escape his close attention. As Tommy saw Jason release the ball in the opposite direction from his man, he relaxed slightly. He was shocked to see Sasuke sprinting into the end zone with the ball, especially as he noticed NinjaRed was still next to him.

"Hey that's cheating", Adam called out.

The Sasuke holding the ball approach the assembled group with a broad grin on his face. He met up with his seemingly identical twin and they merged back together, "Ninja power of duplication", he smiled and tossed the ball back to his quarterback, "I think I like this game".

"Hey no ninja powers", Tommy called out.

"No one said that I couldn't use my ninja skills", Sasuke grinned.

After establishing that the ninja's couldn't use their ninja powers, they continued to play for the next hour or so until they all decided to take a break. Taking shelter under a large tree everyone took a large gulp of water from their bottles, "So what do you think of football?" Rocky asked the Kakurangers.

"It's ok", Saizou replied, "still think we could improve it with some ninja skills", everyone laughed in response to NinjaBlue.

"So tell us a little bit more about the Super Sentai?" Adam asked the team from Japan.

"It all started in the mid seventies with the Gorenger", Sasuke began, "they were locked in a battle with the Black Cross Army for around three years". He paused to take another drink, "After the Black Cross were defeated, the Gorengers retired from active duty. After this whenever new enemy arose a new Sentai team would be formed. There's been a variety of different teams over the years, warriors born on Earth but raised on another world, those with bird like abilities, a team based on dinosaurs".

"The Zyurangers", Jason interrupted, "the ones who used the same powers as we did", Sasuke nodded in response, "can you tell us anything about them?"

"Only what's gone down in legend", NinjaRed began, "usually different Sentai teams will not have much interaction with others. One thing I do know is that their Guardian Beasts, or zords as you know them, were sentient creatures".

"Zords that could think for themselves, that'll be cool", Rocky said with awe.

"Yeah don't tell Billy that, he'll spend the next few weeks trying to build some for himself", Tommy replied. His smile then dropped before he addressed Sasuke, "Did the Zyurangers also have a green ranger?" Sasuke nodded, "and did he start off...well, evil".

The red Sentai warrior sighed, "Yes he did, although this is where the similarities between you and Burai end. The story I've researched said that Burai's anger stemmed from his jealousy of his brother Geki, the red TyrannoRanger. Once he got past this, he discovered that his time in the world was limited by a green candle".

"Wait a sec, a green candle", Jason said, recalling his own guilt over not being able to recover the candle from Rita's dark dimension, leading to the loss of Tommy's powers for the first time. "We had a similar experience with a candle draining Tommy's powers".

"It was slightly different for Burai", Sasuke responded gravely, "the candle indicated the time Burai had left, when the candle burned down he...", Sasuke swallowed before continuing, "passed away".

The Rangers were shocked to hear that a Sentai warrior had died. They had experienced a few close calls over the years but fortunately everyone had survived. They often pushed thoughts about their mortality to one side when going out into battle but this story about someone who shared the powers of one of their own brought those thoughts to the surface. "Ok I think that's enough depressing stories for one day", Seikai began, "shall we continue with our game?"

The others nodded and starting walking out to their makeshift field, "Hey I wonder if Tsuruhime is enjoying her day out?" Rocky asked the Kakurangers.

The Sentai team laughed, "Knowing where Kat and Tanya took her probably not", Jiraiya replied.

_Angel Grove Mall_

In the food court of the mall, Tsuruhime sat by herself idly stirring her soda surrounded by a large number of shopping bags. When the pink and yellow rangers said they were going shopping, she thought they would go for a couple of hours, buy a few things and then head back. Six and a half hours and many shops later, she had told the girls that she needed a break. She had trained in the ninja arts for several hours a day but even that wasn't as tiring as a shopping trip with two American girls.

"Hey there you are", Kat called out as she and Tanya approached the table. The two girls took a seat opposite the leader of the Kakurangers, "Are you sure you haven't seen anything you like?" the pink ranger added.

Tsuruhime shook her head, "I don't think any of this is really me", she began, "everything I own is design for practicality. As the guardian of the seal door I have to be ready to fight at a moment's notice".

"In a long skirt?" Tanya replied, "Honey that's not very practical is it".

NinjaWhite sighed, "Did you have something better in mind?"

The two girls giggled and reached into one of the shopping bags. They pulled out something that Tsuruhime could only assume was a belt. It wasn't until she inspected the item closer that she realised it was a pair of denim shorts, a really small pair of shorts in her opinion. "I can't wear these", she exclaimed, "what will the others say?"

"Oh don't worry about them", Kat replied. A smirk then came across her face, "So which one do you think is the cutest?"

"None of them", Tsuruhime replied, slightly scandalised, "they're all far too old for me anyway. For example Sasuke is 26".

"That's only five or six years isn't it?" Tanya asked.

Tsuruhime looked blankly back at the yellow ranger, "I'm fifteen"

The two rangers were a little surprised, they knew the white Sentai was the youngest of the Kakurangers but they didn't realise she was that young. "Ok that is a big age gap", Tanya joked.

For some reason Tsuruhime had to laugh and after a few seconds Kat and Tanya joined in. She hadn't really looked at any of her team mates in a romantic way before. Tsuruhime had always tried to keep a little distance between her and the others. It was hard enough for them to take orders from a girl at the best of times, never mind someone who wasn't even an adult yet. It had made her feel older than her fifteen years. But as she eyed the 'shorts' in her hand, maybe it was time to start acting her age a little more, "Fine I'll try them on, will that make you happy".

"That's all we can ask", Kat replied, "oh and perhaps you could try having your hair down, without the bandana".

"Hey I'm not your Barbie doll to dress up how you want", Tsuruhime called out in exasperation before stomping off towards a changing room.

As the two rangers watched her retreat Kat sighed, "You don't think that was a little bitchy do you?"

Tanya made a so-so hand gesture, "Borderline Kat, let's not push the girl too much".

Just then their communicators went off, the pair looked around and tried to find a quiet corner of the food court. After locating a suitable spot, Kat lifted her communicator to her mouth, "Go ahead Zordon".

"Katherine there's trouble near the mall", Zordon replied, "the Machine Empire have sent their cog changer monster to Earth again".

"Didn't they learn from last time", Tanya stated.

"Evidently not Tanya, as you and Katherine are the closest to the monster it will be up to you defend the people in the mall. I will send the others as soon as I can".

"What about Tsuruhime?" Kat asked, "we can't leave her behind in the mall".

"Take her along with you", Zordon replied, "I will also ask the other Kakurangers to join you".

As Kat signed off Tsuruhime caught up with the two girls. She had swapped the long red skirt for the shorts but had ignored Kat's request to remove the bandana. "Tell me the truth, do I look stupid", she asked the rangers.

"Not at all you look good but right now we have more important things to worry about", Tanya replied as she took Tsuruhime by the arm. She explained about Cog Changer as the three teens tried to find the nearest exit but it appeared that word of the monsters attack had reached the people in the mall. Everyone was pushing and shoving toward the doors, trying to escape the approaching cog monster.

"How are we going to get through these crowds?" Kat asked the others.

Tsuruhime gazed around and quickly spotted a door marked for employees only. Leading the two rangers over the door they gave it a quick pull, only to find out it was locked, "I think this will take us the outside", NinjaWhite said, "or at the very least give us the privacy to teleport. Now all we need to do it get it open". She looked over to Tanya and spied a hairclip in her head. Quickly grabbing it and ignoring the protests of the yellow ranger, she inserted the metal end into the lock. After a few seconds the lock clicked open and she pushed the door with a smile on her face.

"That's amazing, is that a ninja trick?" Kat asked.

Tsuruhime shrugged her shoulders, "Something like that", she ushered the two girls through the door and closed it behind her. They were in a narrow and poorly lit corridor inside the bowels of the building.

"It'll probably be easier to morph here and teleport directly to the monster", Kat said to the others and they nodded in agreement. The two Power Rangers activated their zeonisers, "It's morphin' time", Kat called.

"Zeo Ranger I Pink"

"Zeo Ranger II Yellow"

Tsuruhime pulled out her Doron Changer and brought it out in front of her, "Doron Changer, Super Henge". With the push of a button and a flash of light, she had transformed into her suit. The girls activated their teleporters and set off to confront Cog Changer.

_**A/N – **__Sorry it's been a while but I'm nearing the end of my other story, Rage Against The Machine, so I've been focusing on that for a few weeks. Here's the next chapter, it's a bit light on action but that'll change from here on. As a quick challenge, what two other Sentai teams did Sasuke describe..._


End file.
